


My Best Life

by Mellyrainnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyrainnn/pseuds/Mellyrainnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's ready to go and Niall doesn't mind following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Life

**Author's Note:**

> A Narry onehsot! I adore them! Also posted on my tumblr ohmynouis. ENJOY!

“Niall, when did you realize you first loved me?”

“I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love you.”

“Yea, but…was there a moment when you realized ‘Hey, I get to spend my life with this man’?”

“Plenty of ‘em Haz; the day you said yes to marrying me. When you agreed to adopt Clara and Darcy and then Jack and when you wake me up with kisses or sing me to sleep.”

“I loved doing those things…Do you know I’ve loved you since the day you walked into the bakery? Your hair got me.”

“And your chocolate muffins got me but I have a feeling this is more than just reminiscing….What’s wrong Harry?”

“I feel it, Ni…I’m just so weak and tired and I think it’s just time…”

“Been a long time coming, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, I guess so…Are you scared?”

“I’d be stupid not to be.”

“But, you’ll follow me right? We’ll be together forever?”

“Yup, just like I promised you 63 years ago yesterday.”

“It’s been amazing, hasn’t it?”

“Every single damn year.”

“I love you with all of my heart and soul. Thank you for giving me my best years and helping me raise our wonderful children.”

“This isn’t goodbye, Harry, just the start to our new adventure. I love you too, so much.”

“I’ll see you…”

“Yes, now close your eyes and get some rest.”


End file.
